Thunder
by ForestGlenny
Summary: Raenef hates thunder storms, Eclipse tells him a story and gets in over his head. RaenefEclipse


Title: **Thunder**

Author: Forest Glenny

Genre: Romance, humor.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Raenef/Eclipse, subconsciously seductive!Raenef, horny!Eclipse, but no lemon.

Summary: Raenef hates thunder storms, Eclipse tells him a story and gets in over his head.

Disclaimer: Were Demon Diary mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, because I would be writing more manga.

Author's Notes: I wrote this during the monster storm we had a couple of nights ago. I couldn't sleep after being awoken at 3:30 by my mother, so I sat up and read Menswear until I couldn't see anymore, so I brainstormed for this. Enjoy!

---

Raenef peered out from beneath the shivering pile of blankets that covered his vast expanse of a bed, tears of fright welling in his emerald green eyes. He squeaked and dove for the safety of his pillow as another bolt of lightning lanced through the sky, closely followed by the booming call of thunder. It was summer at the Raenef Castle, and this was the worst storm they'd yet had. This storm, with its pounding rain and hail and gusts of wind strong enough to knock people over, made all the other ones look like gentle showers in comparison. Raenef tried to burrow further into his mattress as yet another lightning strike occurred nearby. Suffice it to say that Raenef was not a big fan of thunder storms.

In the room next door to Raenef's, Eclipse had been peacefully sleeping through the storm when a particularly close-by strike roused him from his slumber. He groggily sat up and rubbed his cheek, trying to figure out why he had woken from such a pleasant dream. A clap of thunder jolted his memory, and he stood up to stretch, figuring that Raenef was probably out of his mind with fright and could do with a visit. Eclipse allowed himself a moment to contemplate the possibility of cuddling his little lord back to sleep, and after deciding to take advantage of such an opportunity should one arise, he dismissed the thought and pulled on some clothes.

"Go," he said. He watched his chamber dissolve around him only to resolidify into Raenef's. At first glance, the room contained no frightened little junior demon lords. Then, Eclipse noticed the pile of blankets as big as a mountain which was shaking with enough violence to, were it actually a mountain, dislodge a large avalanche.

He steeled himself for the worst and bent down next to Raenef's bed. "Lord Raenef?" he called softly.

"Who is it?" responded a muffled voice.

Eclipse refrained from rolling his eyes. "It is I, Eclipse, my lord."

Slowly, a golden ponytail emerged from the cotton cocoon, followed by a pale forehead, eyebrows scrunched in worry and, finally, a pair of grass green eyes, moist with tears. Raenef stared at Eclipse for a moment before pulling the blanket away from the rest of his face. His lips were pressed into a frown and quavered slightly.

"Eclipse, it's thundering again."

"Yes, my lord."

"It's thundered every night this week." Raenef sat up, still wrapped up in the while sheets that lined his bed. "It's so scary. I'm not getting very much sleep."

"Sire, it's just static electricity, leaping from cloud to cloud-"

Raenef interrupted. "I know, I know. I'm not stupid, Eclipse. Anymore. But it's still _scary_."

"It will end shortly," Eclipse said. "These summer storms rarely last long."

The blond pouted and pulled the blankets closer to his body. Then his face lit up. "Eclipse! You can do weather magic, right?"

Eclipse shook his head, seeing where this train of thought was leading. "I can, my lord, but demons generally summon storms, not send them away." Raenef seemed thoroughly depressed by this news and slumped noticeably. The older demon felt bad about being the bearer of ill news, and wished he could make it up to his lord. "How did you overcome your fear when you lived with the thieves?" _Wait- I feel bad? Making it up? What's wrong with m-_

The young demon lord perked up at this question. "Well, um, that is... I had a friend that I shared a bed with, and he would tell me stories and stuff so I wouldn't think about the storm going on outside." Raenef looked shyly at his tutor. "Eclipse, will you sit with me and tell me stories?"

"Uh... I don't actually know that many stories..." Eclipse stalled. _How did I get myself into this mess? Why do I insist on getting into these messes?_ "Just some demon lore, you know."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything! You can make something up, you know, I'll never know the difference."

Eclipse thought that Raenef seemed oddly desperate to keep his company as long as was demonically possible. He sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll stay for a while." Raenef cheered as Eclipse glanced around for a chair. None made themselves visible. _I'll just stand then._

"You can sit on my bed, Eclipse," Raenef said then, a slight blush touching his cheeks.

_We mustn't disappoint him._ Gingerly, Eclipse sat on the very edge of the bed, but Raenef thought this silly and promptly encouraged him to edge farther onto the bed, until the tutor was quite surprised to find himself lying prone in the middle of the bed, warm sleepy Raenef mere inches from his body. The close proximity was making him oversensitive, and he could feel every little vibration his lord made as he moved even nearer. Raenef slung half the blankets over the older demon, his hand coming to rest so that his fingertips just brushed Eclipse's side.

"So..." Eclipse fought against the distractions by trying to keep his mind on the task at hand. He was only vaguely aware of the storm continuing in the background of his thoughts. "I'll tell you the story of... the little demon who lived off in the woods by himself because no one liked him very much. Yes." He launched bravely into the tale, forcing himself to ignore Raenef, who seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Once upon a time, there was a little demon who was disliked by the other demons because he was ugly."

"What was his name?" Raenef ran one lazy hand through Eclipse's midnight hair, braiding it and letting it run through his fingers.

"Chris," Eclipse said determinatedly. "His name was Chris, and he was short and ignorant and ugly."

"Chris isn't ugly." The hands were working their way towards Eclipse's scalp.

"Well, this one was. He was short, ignorant and ugly. But he was a hard worker," Eclipse amended, figuring that the protagonist ought to have some redeeming feature. "So he left the other demons and built himself a little house in the woods, from which he operated a crime ring so that he could feed himself."

Raenef had inched closer still, and his slender fingers were now playing with the hair at the nape of Eclipse's neck, the little wisps of black smoke that weren't as long as the rest of his mane, but made up for their lack of length with their incredible softness. The little touches and pets to the back of his neck were proving to be very distracting to Eclipse, and he was quickly losing track of the story.

"What happens next?" Raenef asked, his voice soft and warm against Eclipse's ear. His lips were almost close enough to be felt.

"Uh... he made lots of money and retired andallthedemonslikedhimTheEnd!" Holy Rased, what _exactly_ was Raenef doing?! His fingers had left Eclipse's neck and trailed down his body and were now _toying with the clasp on his damned robe!_. Eclipse stiffened, the sensation of those fingers touching his ribs through his robe best described as tickly. "My lord, what... what are you doing?"

Raenef looked up at him through wide, innocent eyes. "I'm sorry Eclipse. Am I too close?" However, he didn't back away. In fact, Eclipse thought he was actually getting _closer_. Eclipse's blood temperature was well over a million degrees as Raenef ran his pointy little tongue across his lips, levering himself off the bed so that he was practically hovering over his tutor like a bird of prey.

_Holy- ! Does he know just how sexy he is?!_

"Eclipse, I-"

_If he doesn't back away-_

"-think that-"

_-then I swear that-_

"-you're very-"

_-I'm going to have my way with him!_

Then Raenef collapsed on top of Eclipse. Eclipse paused for a moment, staring at the ceiling, trying to get a grip on his raging hormones. After a moment he looked down at his master, who wasn't moving. He cautiously poked his shoulder. Then Eclipse realized that the storm was over, that sometime during the 'story' it had stopped lightning and thundering and the wind had abated.

And Raenef was fast asleep.

-fin-

3 July 04

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
